Aofie's Stand
Halflings remain a mystery to me. From my travels I believe Halflings are best summarized through the use to three categories. First, the majority I have met are content people who live simple but happy and prosperous lives. Yet I have also met the Stout Nashunathie who are frighteningly xenophobic and violent and make up the second, albeit much smaller group. Finally, anyone who has traveled this world will be familiar with the “adventuring” Halfling. This group somehow does not feel the same irresistible draw of home like the previous two groups. Instead they have an inexplicable need to wander, and in doing so find themselves often wrapped up in times and places of great import. I’ve even heard it said that no event is truly momentous unless at least one Halfling is tied up in it! - H Overview Founded in 197 AP by the halfing adventurer Aofie Longstrider on the site where Aofie’s Longstrider Company successfully held off an undying herd. This was the first time a single company had managed to hold off a herd outside of a fortified position. The stand was also the first deployment of a wagenburg in Tenebris. Aofie’s stand is located on the conflux of the Altas river and the Arindi rivers. Locations of Note: Strider Longhouse This longhouse is constructed on top of the ruins of the old Altas Keep. It is home to the Longstrider Company, most of the time the majority of the company is out on campaign, but at least a single squad is present at the longhouse. The court yard in front of the longhouse also serves as a meeting place for the Town Council and as a market 3 days a week. Slateback Guildhall The Slateback Guildhall is built out of re-purposed stones reclaimed from the ruins of the Altas keep it is built on. The guildhall stands out in Aofie’s Stand because it is the only fully stone building. The Slateback Prospector’s Guild has a small band of scouts and prospectors stationed at the guildhall, yet it is rumored to be able to contain far more guild members then it presently does. Deathwater Provisions The Sweet Water Clan of River Dwarves is well known in some circles for their poor choice in names. But they are also known for having a knack for getting hard to find items just about any place they are wanted, for a price of course. Daybreak Abby This small cloister is built on the ruins of the Lumentrix shrine in Altas Keep. Currently staffed by a single priest and two acolytes the abbey has been expanding in recent years. Factions in Aofie's Stand The Longstrider Company Leader: Aofie Longstrider (missing), Bran Graniteshield (acting) The Orange Company Leader: Captain Jacob Ruger The Slateback Prospectors' Guild Leader: Ardis Slateback Deathwater Provisioners Leader: Thorin "Broken Neck" Sweet Water Day Break Abby Leader: Prior Brighteyes Black Tree Tribe Leader: Tovaric The Crystal Heralds Leader: Captain Anton Mondro, Sancha Almandine (advisor) The Ravenswold Circle Leader: Första Ravendaughter Character Notes Category:Place Category:Tenebris Category:Town